


#PangPangLoveKoTo Script 1: 2-Piece Hotcakes and Sausage

by cincave



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave
Summary: This script was written for the #PangPangLoveKoTo movement which aimed to get McDonald's Philippines to sign Ian Pangilinan and Paolo Pangilinan into a commercial.
Kudos: 5





	#PangPangLoveKoTo Script 1: 2-Piece Hotcakes and Sausage

**A MCDONALDS PANGPANG COMMERCIAL**

**“DINE-IN”**

**SEQ 1. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

A stylized logo of McDonald’s on the screen with the hashtag #PangPangLoveKoTo set against the background which is a busy McDonalds branch.

_Kilometer Zero starts playing._

IAN (or whoever his character is) is sitting at a table, waiting. In front of him is his unopened Sausage McMuffin. On the other side of the table is an unopened Cheesy Eggdesal. Between them is an opened 2-piece Pancake with Sausage meal. One pancake on each side of the box container and the sausage patty split in the middle, one half for each side. 

_At kung ganito, magpapaalam…_

PAOLO (or whoever his character is) arrives at the table, holding his laptop and in full med student white gear. He smiles happily at the prepared meal and starts digging in, obviously hungry. The two of them start chatting animatedly. 

CUT TO:

**SEQ 2. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

_Kukupas sa oras, marahang-marahang_

PAOLO is waiting at a different table, struggling to stay awake, clutching his coffee in his hand. The same breakfast meal set-up in front of them. Separate sandwiches but the pancakes and sausage meal is untouched. 

_Uukitin sa puno, ating mga ‘ngalan_

He is nodding off, obviously exhausted and just as he is about to fall asleep and drop his cup of coffee, IAN enters the scene and catches his coffee-cup hand, preventing disaster.

PAOLO sits up, awake and smiles, mouthing “Thanks” as IAN sits down. IAN immediately opens the pancake and sausage meal and starts dividing it between the two of them, obviously a well-worn tradition.

CUT TO:

**SEQ 3. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

_Nang kung maligaw, may palatandaan_

IAN is sitting alone at the table, waiting. He is looking at his watch. It is 10:45 AM, well-past McDonald’s. 

_Sa away at kantyawan ma’t pagmamalabis_

PAOLO arrives, looking extremely apologetic but he sits down, still apologizing. 

_May pag-ibig pa rin wag ka nang umalis_

IAN says nothing and just starts dividing their pancake and sausage meal but with considerably less warmth and energy. He sloppily divides the pancakes and the sausage.

CUT TO:

**SEQ 4. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

_Dahil dito, dito nasusukat ang layo_

PAOLO is sitting alone. He has his Cheesy Eggdesal and chewing despondently. There is no sandwich on the other side. 

There is no one on the other side. 

Despite this, there is still a 2 pc Pancake with Sausage meal in the middle, still neatly divided but only Paolo’s part has been touched.

_Ang sentro nitong daigdig_

The other portion is still untouched, as if waiting.

CUT TO:

**SEQ 5. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

_Wala nang makadadaig_

IAN is sitting alone, a Sausage McMuffin with a single bite in front of him. He is staring out the window, having lost all appetite. There is an unopened 2pc Pancake and Sausage meal in front of him.

He sighs heavily, re-wraps his sandwich and almost carelessly tosses it in the brown paper bag. 

_Sa’tin, sa’tin pa rin ang uwi_

Then he picks up the Pancake and Sausage meal, carefully almost reverently and places it painstakingly inside the paper bag. He stands up and leaves the branch.

CUT TO:

**SEQ 6. INT. MCDO BRANCH - MORNING**

_Batubalani’y pusong pagal_

IAN is sitting alone at the table. He has his customary Sausage McMuffin and a large coffee in front of him. This time, there is no Pancake and Sausage meal. He is unwrapping his sandwich, getting ready to eat when suddenly PAOLO arrives.

_Magbabalik sa pagmamahal_

PAOLO is carrying a tray which has his Cheesy Eggdesal and his coffee. 

And there, on the tray as well, is the Hotcake and Sausage meal. He looks at IAN, eyes soft as if asking for permission. 

_Magbabalik sa pagmamahal_

IAN smiles softly and puts his tray away as PAOLO sits down on the other side and puts his own tray down. IAN reaches for the Pancake and Sausage meal to start the tradition of dividing it.

But suddenly, PAOLO places his hand on IAN’s, stopping him. PAOLO shakes his head, takes the cutlery from IAN and this time, he is the one dividing the meal. IAN sits back and smiles happily.

_Magbabalik sa pagmamahal…_

**FADE OUT**

McDonald’s Logo.

And then the hashtag:

#PangPangLoveKoTo


End file.
